Talk:Top 10 Redwall Wiki Editors
This isn't updated very often! I have 561 edits as of writing this comment!FlinkyTheStoat 09:58, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :It's only to be updated monthly. --LordTBT Talk! 14:22, 10 May 2007 (UTC) I realize that, sorry for my impatience. Yours Humbly,FlinkyTheStoat 14:28, 10 May 2007 (UTC) P.S., however, I think it wouldn't be such a large trouble to update it every week, say on Saturday. If you don't mind, I can take care of that! FlinkyTheStoat 14:28, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :I'd really prefer to keep it monthly. --LordTBT Talk! 16:22, 11 May 2007 (UTC) What does (+1) after my editcount mean? I noticed that Martthias has the same mark after his editcount. Sitruunasooda Talk! 16:02, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :It means you've moved up one more level than last month --LordTBT Talk! 16:22, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Which edits count? After the last update by Barkjon, I noticed he counted all of the edits done... shouldn't it be by the number in the domain "Main"? Apologize if I'm wrong, but I just noticed it. Thanks! --Lord Mactalon 02:38, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi Mactalon, I had totally missed that Barkjon changed this page. He must not have read the first paragraph of the article, which explains where the edit count comes for the update at the beginning of the month. The numbers come from the link. --LordTBT Talk! 05:25, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Nooo, you got it all wrong. I looked at the edit count and it hadn't been changed in ages. -- Barkjon 20:54, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::The article is updated on the first of each month, and it was altered on May 10th. That really does not qualify as "ages". --LordTBT Talk! 22:07, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Can I post my name up? Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk! 00:45, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::You're not in the top 10. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:51, 14 November 2008 (UTC) If this page is updated by the month, why has it not been uptadated for three months now? Thurrn the Ranger 17:22, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip, I got busy. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:21, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Update? Shouldn't this... *cough* be updated, since April 2nd was over a month ago? Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:16, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :For some reason, something was wrong with WikiStats for the month of April, it might still be in the process of being fixed, so a true update will occur next month. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:38, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I never knew Amber edited so much. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I just checked Laria's stats and it says she's only edited the Main 10 times! IS there something wrong on my end, the Wiki Stats or is she not supposed to be up there?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 11:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :You must be reading the Stats wrong. The link to the Stats is right there in the article. -- LordTBT Talk! 13:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Are these still updated every month?-Segalia Riverstorm, Otter Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 00:10, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Is this page to be edited, or are the numbers still accurate? It has been almost 5 months. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 17:23, October 20, 2012 (UTC) We should probably update this. I got more edits than 4 of the guys on here. AlexanderWiki2002 (talk) 04:44, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Why is Segalia on here twice? AlexanderWiki2002 (talk) 23:17, April 8, 2018 (UTC)